The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and manufacturing method for the same.
In recent years, ferroelectric liquid crystal materials have attracted the interest of researchers due to their quasi-hysteresis characteristics. The performance of this type of liquid crystal device depends largely on the distance between a pair of substrates in which liquid crystal material is disposed. If there is substantial disparity in the distance between the substrates, the response times of respective constituent cell elements are dispersed, and degradation of display performance and irregular color result.